


Revelation

by Sarcasmcat



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confessions, Feelings Realization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasmcat/pseuds/Sarcasmcat
Summary: After Severide is trapped under the chimney on the last call, Casey wants to know what happened.





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wanted to write after Season 7, Episode 8. In this, Kidd and Severide never got as involved as they are, hence why i marked it alternate universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

The moment Severide enters the house after being cleared at the hospital Casey drags him into the turnout room. He closes the door, for privacy, but it won’t take long before gossip will be running wild through the shift. They mean well, but they’re worse than teenagers when it comes to that kind of shit.

Casey turns to look at Severide, not liking what he sees. If anything, Severide is more broken then he’s letting on, shoulders rounded, looking dazed. He knows he should be understanding, but after what happened today, he’s still running on adrenaline and worry. “What the hell happened back there?”

Severide gives him a look and sighs before speaking. “I don’t know. I heard the chief’s call to evacuate, but I just couldn’t seem to move. It was like he was at the end of a tunnel, distant and more of an echo than anything.”

Shifting his weight Casey folds his arms across his chest. He’s known the other man long enough to know pushing isn’t going to do anything. Luckily, he has more patience then Severide, so it won’t be long.

It isn’t long. Severide sighs and scrubs a hand across his chin, skin rasping against his stubble. “I heard him, but suddenly all I could think about was everyone who has left me. Shay, Anna, Benny.” He makes a derisive sound. “You. It feels like every time I care about someone they leave.”

Casey opens his mouth and then closes it. Severide is showing a rarely seen vulnerable side and he doesn’t want to do anything to break the web between them. “I’m not going anywhere Severide. I’m going to be here as long as you are.”

Severide shakes his head, glancing at Casey from under his lashes. “With the way you were talking about Naomi this morning it doesn’t sound like it. How long until she’s dragging you all over the country, using your experience and expertise to solve fires?”

Casey is sure he’s imagining the slight tremble in Severide’s voice, but there’s a sudden, overwhelming emotion in Severide’s eyes he can’t bring himself to name. There are hints of same emotion on his expressive face and Casey can feel his heart catch in his chest, heat spreading though his body. He knows what others in the firehouse don’t know, that Severide’s dates aren’t always female.

Feeling a little unsteady Casey takes a step forward, noting the way Severide’s eyes widen slightly in surprise. “There nothing Naomi could offer that would cause me to leave the house, or you.”

He’s always dated women, but he isn’t above admitting more than once he’s found men attractive. And there’s always been something compelling about Kelly Severide. He’s felt the tug before this, but this is different, something deeper.

He finishes closing the distance between them and he lifts his hand, settling it on the back of Severide’s neck. Tugging gently, he’s pleasantly surprised when Severide turns into him. Hand sliding up he cradles the back of Severide’s head, exerting pressure until Severide’s head meets his shoulder. He strokes his fingers along the nape of the other man’s neck. “I’m not going anywhere Kelly.”

All the tension seems to run out of Severide and Casey smile slightly as he feels the other man’s hands curl into the fabric of his shirt.


End file.
